Trim elements are for example used to line a part of the compartment of a vehicle, for example to cover a dashboard and/or a door panel or other parts of the compartment. In order to improve the aesthetics of the compartment, trim elements having the look of wood are particularly well liked. The trim elements comprise a layer of ligneous material, which can be made of natural wood or of a resin matrix comprising wood fibers for example, arranged to be visible from the exterior of the trim elements in order to confer a wood-like look to the trim element. In addition to the look of wood, a “woody” tactile feel is also well liked, i.e. the impression of touching natural wood when a user touches the trim element. In this regard, the layer of ligneous material can be treated, either manually or using a roller, to create an embossing on the visible face of the trim element. Documents EP-1 859 912 and WO-2007/061193 for example disclose such treatment of a layer of ligneous material.
When such a trim element is used to line a part of a vehicle compartment, a layer of ligneous material may be used which has to be flexible in order to allow its deformation such that it can conform to the three-dimensional shape of the part to be covered by the trim element. Therefore, the layers of ligneous material have to be as thin as possible to present such flexibility. However, in this case, the layer of ligneous material is not adapted to be embossed by a roller or by manual processing steps because these treatments require relatively thick layers of ligneous materials to emboss said layers without degrading them.